


Every Prince Has To Be Perfect

by Prince_Cosmos



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Feelings of not being good enough, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, No Happy Ending Fest, Side Moceit, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Cosmos/pseuds/Prince_Cosmos
Summary: Every prince has to be perfect... So why isn't Roman?
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Every Prince Has To Be Perfect

Every prince has to be perfect… So why wasn’t Roman? Why was he such a screw-up and failed at everything?! He only had been trying to help. He hadn’t meant to hurt Thomas. But it was constructive criticism… Right?! He was only being nice. It’s not like he said, ‘Thomas you’ll never get anywhere with an idea like this! You need to get out of your shell and make something better!’. Okay maybe he did but it had sounded a lot nicer in his head!    
“So stupid…” Roman huffed, running a hand through the front of his hair.    
“Who’s stupid?!” He jumped and landed on the floor when his brother was suddenly in front of him.

“You. Go away Remus.” He sighed, covering up his scarred wrists.

“That didn’t work last time and it’s not gonna work for you now!” Remus laughed. Roman rolled his eyes.

“What do you want anyway?” He asked, walking over to his desk.

“Your soul!” Remus grinned.

“No Janus told me to come here and bother the fuck out of you. Patton said you weren’t coming out of your room or eating so they thought if I stayed in here you’d leave eventually.” He admitted.

“Yeah well I’m not. They fail to remember I’ve dealt with you for years.” Roman muttered, looking at his messy desk.   
“Well you should at least eat something. You’re looking lankier than Sirenhead!” Remus cackled, thinking he was sooooo funny.   
“Well I guess that’s just another mark I’ll have to make.” Roman mumbled under his breath.   
“What was that?” His twin asked from the floor.   
“Go away!” He sighed, earning a nice birdie from his brother.

“I hate you too. Buh bye.” He scoffed, giving a sigh of relief when Remus left. Roman got a few more hours of work done until Patton came up, softly knocking on his door before slipping in.

“Hey kiddo. How’s it going?” Patton asked softly, placing a plate of food next to him over all his drawings and video ideas.   
“Oh I’m just peachy.” Roman muttered, pushing the food away. 

“Please eat it?” Patton asked.

“I’m not hungry, but thanks.” 

“Pleeeaaassseee?” He asked again, giving puppy dog eyes.

“Not in the mood.”   
“Oh come on. It’s your favor-” Patton was quickly cut off by Roman.

“I said I’m not hungry!! Now leave me the fuck alone!” Roman yelled, turning back to his work with a huff. Patton stepped back with a sniffle, running out the door. Roman sighed.

“That’s another mark…” He mumbled.   
  
~~Time skippty skip~~   
  
Roman was interrupted yet again by Virgil this time after another few hours.

“Princey what the fuck?! You’re making everyone upset! Can’t you get it around your thick skull that the world doesn’t revolve around you?!” He huffed, crossing his arms but softening his expression when he saw the blood on Roman’s sleeve.   
“What happened? Why did you do it?” Roman clenched his fists.

“What happened?! Isn’t it easy to see?! Ever since Patton met Deceit they’ve been too busy making goo-goo eyes at each other to even notice I’m there! I’m left out of nearly everything and ignored until I make it very clear I'm upset! You know how many times I've told them I was upset or on the verge of a breakdown and they just carried on with their conversation like I said nothing? Patton doesn’t seem to care about me and Janus only talks to me when I bother him! Patton fucking drew Janus after knowing him for a few weeks and he’s never even mentioned drawing me!” He yelled.   
“Not to mention I’m so far from perfect! All these marks are every single one of my imperfections! Just leave me the fuck alone! Nobody seems to care about me anymore so why should I care about me? Just go away!” And with that, Virgil was gone. And so was all of Roman’s pride and perfection. Maybe not every prince is perfect, but don’t they have to be?

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be just angst but it turned into me venting through Roman. Well I hope you like this fic and I have a discord server! Come join it please it's empty XD https://discord.gg/rZZSm52
> 
> ~Logan


End file.
